Mythical Halloween
by Fuyu no Iki
Summary: It is a month before halloween, and the gang has been invited to Tomoyo\'s house for a halloween party-with a theme-characters from Greek Mythology! CHAPTER 1 IS UP!!!


Chapter1MythicalInvitations **A/N:** Presenting my 5th fanfic! Yay! I'm actually writing stuff! ^.^; Anyways, this one here is coming out for Halloween, although it won't be finished by then, sorry! At least I tried. Guess what? So far I have ideas for a total of eight more fics, one of which is a joint fic with my favourite author, cherryblossomlove! :) Sorry, I just like to talk about the things I plan to write because it makes it so that I can't back out of writing them since I already told people about it... Hehehe... Anyways, on with the fic, and happy Halloween! 

**Disclaimer:** In this story, I don't own any of the characters from CCS, or the Gods and Goddesses of Greek Mythology. I don't own To or Tomoko, they are both my friends to whom I am putting in my story, and dedicating this fic to, even though they'll never end up reading it. -_-;;; Oh well. All the other characters whom you do not recognize, I do own. I'm also borrowing some characters which I had in my other fic which I made up, just so that I have a larger group of people for this story. 

**Chapter 1: Mythical Invitations**

**A/N: **In this fic, the characters are all seventeen years old and in their last year of High School before University. They are all aware of Sakura and Syaoran's powers, and have all met the bottomless pit Kero. Couples in my story go as follows: Sakura and Syaoran (yes, they actually admitted how they felt!), Tomoyo and Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Meilin and Kumo, Naoko and Kiri, and Rika has her own thing with Terada-sensei, I'll let you, the readers, decide what. To and Tomoko are best friends (in real life they've never met, though) and don't have boyfriends (I don't want to offend them in any way, so I'm gonna leave it like that). Taiyo and Tsuki are also best friends (I've made these two up). They go to a public school, so they can wear whatever they want. Just to clear that up. 

"Hoe! I'm going to be late!" yelled Sakura as she glanced at her clock and jumped out of bed.   
Pulling on a pair of jeans and a baby pink T-shirt, she raced down the stairs at top speed and strapped on her roller blades which she still loved to use.   
"Hey, kaijuu, you're up early for a -" began Touya, but he was cut off as Sakura stomped hard on his foot with her wheels.   
"I am _not_ a kaijuu, oniichan, and I'm late, so leave me alone!"   
"You're always late for something," muttered Touya as Sakura slammed the door behind her and started skating off, "but what can you possibly be late for today?" 

**************

"Don't ring, don't ring!" muttered Sakura under her breath as she raced at top speed towards her school.   
She was going so fast, that she didn't notice a figure just turn the corner she was about the cut through.   
"Ahhh!" she yelled as she was about to bump into the person.   
"Ahhh!" yelled the person as they collided.   
"Sorry!" said Sakura as she recovered from the school.   
"That's okay, Sakura. I didn't notice you."   
"Oh, hi Tomoyo! Why are you going in this direction?"   
"What do you mean? We're supposed to be heading towards the mall, remember?"   
"Huh? What are you talking about? We have school!" exclaimed the shocked Sakura.   
"Umm, Sakura, its a Saturday!" Tomoyo stated.   
"Hoe! I can't believe I forgot!"   
"Well," said Tomoyo glancing at her watch, "we were supposed to meet our friends at the mall today at 9. We were going to be on time, but its now 8:50 since we were delayed, and it takes twenty minutes to get there!"   
"Hoe! What are we going to do?"   
"Well, you could make it on time on roller blades, but then I'll be late, so..."   
"Oh, I get it!"   
Sakura released her star wand and called out two cards.   
"Twin card! Make a copy of my roller blades!" she cried as she used the second, "Dash card, give us enough speed to get to the mall on time!"   
And with that, Tomoyo and Sakura bladed off extremely quickly, courtesy of the Dash, and headed towards their meeting place. Of course, its impossible to go so quickly when inexperienced on roller blades, so the partially expected happened. Tomoyo tripped. And fell, of course, bringing Sakura down with her. Again.   
"Oh, Tomoyo!"   
"Sorry Sakura, I'm just not used to roller blades! I can't seem to keep my balance."   
"Does this mean I have to use another card?" she asked.   
"Yup!" said Tomoyo. Sakura sweat dropped.   
"Okay, then. Float card! Help keep Tomoyo upright! Alright, lets get going now, we're really going to be late if we don't hurry!" 

**************

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Syaoran, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, Kumo, Kiri, Tomoko, Meilin, Tsuki, Taiyo, and To were all already there, waiting for them.   
"Hey Sakura," said Meilin, "seems like you're rubbing off on Tomoyo!"   
"Shut up, Meilin," said Syaoran.   
"Miss Tomoyo, nice to see you were able to make it," Eriol said while walking up to her and kissing her hand.   
"Mou, stop it Eriol!" teased Tomoyo.   
"Hey Syaoran," Sakura said quietly while going up to him and putting her arms around his neck.   
"Not here, please," moaned Meilin.   
Sakura giggled and gave Syaoran a quick peck on the lips before letting go of his neck and turning around to the others. Syaoran blushed at this, but then glared at Meilin. Meilin knew he wasn't really mad, so all she did was smile while grasping onto Kumo's hand.   
"Okay, so why are we here, anyways?" asked Taiyo.   
"It was Tomoyo's idea" mumbled Kiri.   
"Tomoyo?" questioned Tomoko, looking expectantly at her.   
"Well, I thought that it would be nice to spend some time together," she said.   
"And?" prodded Tsuki.   
"and discuss plans for Halloween!" squealed Tomoyo in delight.   
"Aren't we too old for trick or treating?" pointed out To.   
"No, I mean a Halloween party, where we watch scary movies,"   
"With ghosts!" exclaimed Naoko.   
"Hoe!" cried Sakura, grasping on to the blushing Syaoran.   
"Food," Tomoyo continued, oblivious to their comments.   
"Yum!" said Tamazaki.   
"Costumes,"   
"I wonder what I'll be..." said Chiharu thoughtfully.   
"Did you know that costumes first originated in"   
"Shut up, Yamazaki," growled Syaoran, while Eriol just laughed.   
"Music and dancing,"   
"Only if you'll dance with me the whole night, Naoko," said Kiri to his girlfriend.   
"And only if you actually dance!" replied Naoko, with a hint of humour in her voice.   
"And of course we'll be handing out candy to the kids who come to the door..." added Tomoyo.   
"Geeze, I don't think I can make it, you guys!" said Rika sadly.   
"That's okay," said Tomoko.   
"Well, if we're all going to be together, shouldn't we have a theme? And who's house is big enough for all this?" questioned To.   
"Tomoyo's" said all the others in unison. Sakura burst out laughing.   
"Sakura," whined Tomoyo playfully, "stop laughing!"   
"I... can't!" Sakura gasped as she began to laugh some more.   
Five minutes later, Sakura was still laughing. Everyone by then had sweat dropped at least ten times.   
"I think she's under the possession of the Laugh card." muttered Meilin.   
Yamazaki snickered. Chiharu took out her mallet and wapped him on the head.   
"Don't you start!" she said.   
"Someone stop her from laughing," said Taiyo.   
"Syaoran, do something!" said Tsuki.   
"Why me?" said Syaoran, trying to look innocent.   
"Because your her boyfriend, that's why! Anyways, I have to go, you guys." said Rika, "Bye!"   
"Bye, Rika!" said those who weren't laughing. Namely everyone but Sakura.   
"That's it..." said Syaoran, who was beginning to get annoyed.   
He stooped down to the ground where Sakura had fell because she was laughing too hard, clutching her stomach as she was laughing in a fit of hysterics. Sweeping her onto her knees and into his arms, Syaoran brought her close to him and kissed her, softly and sweetly. Immediately Sakura stopped, and silent cheers were heard from the others. A second later she began to kiss him back, pushing him down onto the ground. They lay there for a couple of minutes, kissing each other passionately as everyone else groaned. They knew that this could go on forever.   
"Get a room!" yelled Kiri.   
Immediately both lovers jumped to their feet, blushing immensely.   
"Thank you!" muttered Kumo.   
"Well, at least she stopped laughing," said To pointedly.   
"That's true," muttered Tomoko.   
"Hmmm..." said Tomoyo thoughtfully.   
"Hmm what?" asked Naoko.   
"Well, we really should have a theme for our Halloween party..."   
"Hmmm..." said the others, trying to think of something.   
"I know!" said Chiharu.   
"What?" asked Eriol.   
"Why don't we get Sakura to ask the cards? I mean, she can to some fortune telling with them, why not ask them for advice?"   
"I guess I can try that..." said Sakura. "But how?"   
"Get the illusion card to come out and turn into something that would be a good idea for a theme." said Eriol.   
"Yeah. For once Hiiragizawa has a good idea." muttered Syaoran.   
"Now, now, my cute little descendant."   
Everyone sweat dropped. Again.   
"I don't think I've been this exasperated before in my life," muttered Kumo.   
"Except when we're around Yamazaki," said Chiharu,   
"True," admitted Kiri.   
"Hey!" protested Yamazaki.   
"Takashi, if your girlfriend says it, then it must be true." said Tomoko. Yamazaki fumed.   
"Umm, Sakura, are you gonna do it already?" asked Tsuki.   
"We should get somewhere safer first," mentioned Taiyo, glancing around at the crowded shopping mall.   
"Yeah..." agreed To.   
With that, the group of fourteen walked off to the deserted park. A few minutes later they arrived, and looked at Sakura expectantly.   
"Oh key of my star, with powers burning bright, surrender the wand, and shine your light! Release! Illusion card! Help give us some ideas for a good Halloween theme!" yelled Sakura while waving and twisting the wand in the air, "Illusion! Release and dispel!"   
A thick mist suddenly enveloped the area they were in. Bits of the mist changed colour and began to join together, slowly creating a picture. Clouds surrounded the scenery, and a tall mountain was seated on top. At the top of the mountain was a plateau. There, sat a large temple, which contained a large throne room with fourteen seats. One for each of them. Materializing on each throne was a different person in strange robes and symbols of their own. Illusion held this picture for a while, then returned to card form.   
"What could that mean?" asked Naoko curiously.   
"I don't know," said Yamazaki.   
"That looks as creative as Yamazaki's lies," muttered Meilin.   
"I'll take that as a compliment!" he replied cheerfully.   
"Sakura, do you know what it was?" asked Tomoyo.   
"Well, a word kept on echoing through my head..." started Sakura.   
"What was it?" questioned Syaoran.   
"Olympus..." whispered Sakura.   
"Oh, I get it! Exclaimed To."   
"What?" asked Tsuki.   
"Mount Olympus was the place where the Gods and Goddesses of Greek Mythology resided! The Illusion card must have been talking about us being fourteen gods from Greek Mythology!" she said.   
"Of course!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Alright. We have a month before Halloween, and I'm going to make the costumes!" she squealed with stars in her eyes.   
"And we can use the Clow cards to make a decent Mount Olympus scenery for Tomoyo's house." said Eriol.   
"But who's going to be who?" asked Kumo.   
"Well, so we won't get into a fight," began Chiharu, "we can draw names from a hat."   
"Okay," said Kiri.   
"I have some paper here," said Tomoko, "I'll write the names down."   
"Lets see... Which gods are there?"   
"Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Persephone, Dionysus, Artemis, and Apollo." said Syaoran.   
"Woah, how did you know all that?" asked Sakura, shocked.   
"I did a project on Greek Mythology," he replied simply.   
"Okay. There! Got them all written down." Said Tomoko, ripping the paper up into different pieces.   
"Here's a bag." said Meilin, "Drop the names in there and we'll take turns taking out names."   
"Okay, here's the deal," said Tomoyo, "you can't tell anyone else who you're supposed to be, not even me, and I'm making the costumes. What we're gonna do is the night of Halloween, everyone takes turns going up to get their costume when I call out the name of the god or goddess while everyone else has their eyes closed so that they don't know who it is."   
"Good enough for me," said Kiri.   
"Alright, then lets draw!" exclaimed Taiyo. 

**************

**A/N:** There we go, the first chapter for this fic. I had to do a lot of research on Greek Mythology for this fic, so you guys better appreciate it! I looked up the powers of each god and goddess, some of their symbols, and some of their characteristics and achievements. Luckily, I had the help of my sister, who had done a project on Greek Mythology and was able to locate some good sites for me. Nevertheless, I had to sort through all the info, an I didn't have enough on some of the gods. Oh well, I'll survive. Hope you like it so far! Happy Halloween! One last thing: R+R or I'll send out the witches! Well, sending out Syaoran is good enough. :p


End file.
